Charmed: Anything
by Narek
Summary: What would you do if your child was in danger. You'd do anything right, but what if anything turned out so wrong.


Charmed Fanfiction: Anything

**Charmed Fanfiction: Anything**

It was mid afternoon and Piper Halliwell, the oldest of the Halliwell sisters, sat lazily on the couch and watched television. It had been a long day managing her restaurant and her club, P3. She complained a lot about doing all of this but deep down, she loved every minute of it. She loved her normal life as it was since it had not always been like this. Her life used to be filled with so much danger, what, with fighting demons and everything. Her and her sisters were the most powerful force for good, the Charmed Ones and due to that; they attracted demons by the hundreds. However, they were always able to fight them off. They were strong, and they were good. Over the years they got even more powerful and now that their family had grown, they were practically unbeatable. At first it was just the three sisters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, but now they each had their own kids. Piper had her two sons, Wyatt and Chris and her daughter Melinda. Phoebe had her three daughters and Paige had her son and two daughters. After everything that had happened, Piper couldn't be happier. She had lost a lot including her older sister Prue and along with that she had almost watched her own children die quite a few times. Her strength got her through a lot and it helped having a close family. She would do anything for her family and the same was true for them too.

A few days later, things were not all well. A few demons got delusions of grandeur and decided to attack. They weren't completely nuts because when they attacked, they waited until most of the family was gone. The only ones there were Piper, Leo, Chris and Paige who had come over for a visit. When the demons attacked, they were caught off guard but they immediately went on the offensive. These demons were obviously together since they were dressed alike. They were dressed in various black outfits but they all had the same demonic marking on their upper forearm. It was similar to a dragon but seemed more menacing. Piper managed to blow one up protecting Leo who had gone towards the back, having no powers to defend himself with. However, as it became apparent, they didn't seem concerned with him or the others, they were concerned with Chris. Chris noticed this too and so he had to use a lot of his powers to defend himself. He managed to take out two himself and then Paige took out the other one. After that, there was one left but he saw that he was outmatched and so he took one last look at Chris, smiled and shimmered away. After he was gone, they managed to brush themselves off.

"Okay, can you say random, what do you think they wanted?" Paige asked.

"Oh you know demons, they always want to improve their luck by killing us," Piper replied.

"You'd think that after all these years, they'd get a new shtick," Leo replied as he looked to Chris who just seemed troubled. Chris had always been one of the most serious of the Halliwell children, so they didn't think much of his attitude. Chris looked at where the demons had been and he had a bad feeling that this wasn't the last they would see of them. Except, he didn't let this feeling show, instead, he just smiled as he moved on with them.

"Yeah, you'd think," he said and then they all went back to what they were doing.

Deep in the Underworld, the demon, Davion, appeared back in the lair after taking on the Halliwells. He had lost four of his minions to them but it was all part of the plan, he just didn't know the whole plan. He was the soldier and he followed the orders of his mistress Lady Chasta, so he didn't have to know the whole plan, but he would like to.

"So, did it work?" a voice said from the darkness.

"Yes, I fought him and saw the others fight him," Davion replied and that was when out from the darkness, a female in a long flowing robe came out. When she came out, she seemed a little giddy.

"Show me," she said and he looked to her and then motioned with his hand and an image of the battle appeared. She watched with grim fascination and enjoyed every moment of it.

"Oh, he is amazing isn't he," she said, not taking her eyes off of the images appearing before her. Davion knew who she was looking at, the Charmed son, the one she had sent them after to see what he was made of. He still didn't know why, why she wanted them to fight and die just to check for an image of a face.

"Rewind that, I want to see it again," she said once it finished and he did so. She watched it a few more times and then she told him to stop it. She then turned around and walked away a little.

"That was him right, the one you want?" Davion asked.

"Oh yes that was him, as remarkable as he is," she said.

"Are you going to tell me now, why him, he is the son of a Charmed One after all and you've seen the show, he is powerful, why would you want that trouble, it's basically just signing your own death warrant," he said and she just smiled at him over her shoulder.

"You think I don't know the risks," she said, "you think that I don't know that if I make him mine, the way I want him to be, his family won't bring down all sorts of hell on me."

"Yeah, that's what I think," he said, matter of factly.

"It's okay, I knew you'd think that, everyone does, but no worries, I have been planning this for a long time and soon, all my hard work and planning will pay off, I will have him, damn everything else, I will have him," she said and then she got a look in her eye that was between sheer determination and the craze of a mad woman.

Chris was in his room, lying on his bed, when the door opened and his older brother walked in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he asked and Wyatt just smiled.

"Yeah, I heard of it, strike with a sharp blow, collide, find fault with, yada yada, is that what you mean," he said, as he came in and started going through his things.

"Jerk," Chris replied and Wyatt looked at him.

"Bitch," he said back and Chris got up off the bed.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Do you have Gram's old potion book, I thought I saw it in here before," he said as Chris moved him away from his things.

"Would you stop, yes, I have it," he said and then he went through his own stuff and found it. He then held it up to Wyatt's face.

"What do you want it for?" he asked as Wyatt grabbed for it, but Chris kept it out of his reach.

"Potions of course, got a few upper level demons on the radar, need to be sharp," he said.

"What, you weren't going to invite me along?" Chris asked as Wyatt made another grab for the book and Chris let him have it. He then began to flip through it.

"Hey, if you want to come, the more the merrier, besides you come along, we got more dead demons and you know how much I love that," Wyatt said and Chris grinned.

"You know I'm always up for it," Chris replied, "after all those demons this morning, I'm good." Those last words caught Wyatt's attention.

"Wait, what demons?" he asked, going into his protective mode. Wyatt was always like that, he believed that since he was the oldest and the strongest of the Halliwell children it was his responsibility to protect them all. He took that more to heart when it came to his immediate family, Chris and their sister Melinda. Not to mention their father, who didn't have powers and their mother who was powerful but Wyatt was still protective of her too.

"Oh, just a few demons attacked this morning, but we handled them, it was no big deal," Chris replied.

"When demons attack it is a big deal, why didn't anyone tell me?" Wyatt asked, getting a little more upset.

"Despite what you may think, we can handle ourselves without you," Chris replied.

"I know, but still," he said, but Chris stopped him.

"Just let it go, everyone's fine, everything is fine, chill," he said and Wyatt just rolled his eyes at him, "besides, we have more demons to go after, right."

"Right," Wyatt said and they nodded towards each other.

Chasta was busy hovering over various potion bottles when Davion shimmered in.

"News?" she asked, not bothering to even look up.

"I have my minions watching the Manor; he's just going on with his normal day routines which include vanquishing some very powerful upper level demons with that brother of his."

"Yeah, Wyatt, he is a pistol isn't he," she said, laughing a little.

"You know, if you want the power of a Charmed offspring, why don't you go after him, he is the most powerful."

"You think that is what this is about?" she asked and he just stared back at her, "granted, this is about power, but not the main part."

"And what would be the main part?" Right then, she seemed to contemplate to herself and even shared an internal smile.

"I believe I fell in love," she said and Davion just looked at her oddly as she laughed to herself.

(Flashback)

Chasta walked into the demon bar and many heads turned towards her. She was well known in the demon world as the most powerful dark priestess who taught all other dark priestesses the art of dark magick. She was also very beautiful and anyone who was anyone wanted her. Even the Source in his day had tried to claim her but her will was iron clad and she would only go for someone she wanted. Anyway, she strolled into the bar flanked by her minion guards and went to sit down. She ordered a drink and waited for her appointment to appear. She preferred to have her meetings in her lair, but this demon worked here and was thus bound here and couldn't leave. So, she showed up and waited for him who saw her as she entered. When he could finally get away, he did and went and sat down ahead of her.

"Maxon, you said you had what I need," Chasta said and the demon dug into his pocket and put a black potion vial on the table and Chasta looked at it.

"Wraith demon blood, that wasn't easy to get, I had to trade demon arms and legs to get that, I hope it's worth it,' Maxon replied.

"I wouldn't want it if it wasn't," she said and she took it and gave it to one of her minions who pocketed it.

"You gonna keep up your end of the bargain," he asked and she stared at him.

"Don't I always," she said, "don't worry I talked to your boss, you are now a free demon." At that, Maxon smiled a big grin.

"Finally," he said as he got up, "you didn't tell him that now that I'm free, he's the first one I'm gonna kill." Chasta just smiled at that.

"No, you have free reign, he's completely oblivious," she said and before anything else could happen a hush went over the bar. Chasta looked up as did other demons and they all looked toward the door. It had opened and a guy stood there, early twenties and he had a strange aura about him that only a few in the bar could have picked up on. This stranger just looked around and strode in, while making his way right up to the bar. However, before he got there a demon stopped him.

"You can't be here, you're not allowed," the demon said and this person just looked at him, very seriously.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," he said and then he took an athame from his belt and stabbed the demon who burst into flames and was vanquished. He then looked around making sure no other demon was going to challenge him and then sat down at the bar. Chasta never took her eyes off this new arrival and she was enthralled by him.

"Who is that?" she asked Maxon who looked at the newcomer.

"Him, oh, he's some new power that came out of nowhere making a name for himself killing demons and joining all sorts of the high level demonic cults," Maxon replied.

"Really, what is his name?" she asked, looking at him as he sat at the bar and had a drink, he was apparently waiting for someone too.

"I don't know, he's been in here only a few times and he never dropped his name more than once."

"So what is it?" she asked, "think real hard."

"Chris, Chris Perry I think and the funny thing is; I hear he's the Charmed Ones whitelighter." That peaked her interest, his aura did show his goodness, but he didn't seem like any whitelighter she'd ever met.

"A whitelighter, here, that doesn't seem right," she said.

"Yeah, but he isn't a normal whitelighter, there's talk he does whatever he has to, to get what he wants, including, I hear, a valkrye or two." That intrigued Chasta even more.

"He's a killer, that must be what I'm seeing in his aura along with his whitelighter half."

"What do you mean half?" Maxon asked, but Chasta just brushed him off.

"And he's handsome too," she said. Right then a few other demons came in, noticed Chris and decided that they wanted some action.

"Hey you, we know who you are, we don't like you here," the lead demon said and Chris didn't even bother to turn around.

"Yeah, tough," he said and they all got angry. They started to come at him and the lead turned him around roughly but he seemed unfazed by it.

"You talk big, but can you back it up, whitelighter?" the demon asked to which Chris looked him right in the eye.

"Try me," he said and they had one little stare down before Chris orbed an athame from another demon which hit the lead demon in the side causing him to cringe and fall back. Right after that, the rest of the lead's demons jumped in and the fight really began. Chasta watched the fight and being as how the demons weren't upper level, he handled them with much ease. A smile crept over her face as she watched the entire battle.

"Oh yes, very handsome," she said.

(End Flashback)

From that day on, Chasta had made it her mission to learn everything she could of the raven haired mystery man. She later learned that he was from the future and better yet, he was the son of the oldest Charmed One. He had come to save his older brother Wyatt from turning evil. The more she learned of him, the more enthralled she became with him. He had a certain thing about him, a darkness that came from years of being in a world of evil. When she had learned about this future, she used a lot of her dark magick to get a glimpse into it. What she saw was very interesting to her and she then knew where her sense of Chris's darkness came from. Apparently, big brother made little brother do all sorts of things for them that could be considered less than humble. Chasta figured that no one in his family knew; it's not exactly something one shares with those who weren't a part of it. Chasta liked that, she liked the fact that she knew his deep dark secrets when his family didn't. It brought them closer; at least, she believed so. She had been working on a way to have him when word came that he had been killed, by an Elder of all things. That came as a shock to her, to learn that he was dead and her last chance could have been wasted away. It wasn't until she got word that he had been born again that she knew she too had been given a second chance and she wasn't going to waste it. So, with that information, she formulated a plan and when the right moment came, she jumped at it. Now, she just had to wait until her plans came to a head and she sensed that, that time was coming, soon.

Chris stared at himself in the mirror and he didn't look well. He just figured that it was the flu because that was what it felt like. He cleaned himself up as much as he could and then went out to get him something to eat. When he entered the kitchen his mother was there and she immediately noticed that something was wrong with him.

"Chris are you feeling alright, you look ill," she said.

"Yeah, it's probably just the flu, you know, no big deal," he said, but she still looked worried and he noticed, "honestly, don't worry so much."

"I'm your mother, I'm suppose to worry," she said and they both shared a smile. Right then, Wyatt, Leo and Phoebe and her husband Coop came in.

"Hey, look who just popped in," Leo said motioning to the new arrivals, Phoebe and her husband, Coop, who Piper smiled at.

"Hey, let me guess, you're here for dinner," Piper said and they smiled slyly.

"Well, you're already cooking," Phoebe said, "anyway, you know me and cooking."

"Yeah, take it from me, you'd be doing me, if anyone else, a favor," Coop said and Phoebe hit him playfully and they laughed.

"You know me, the more the merrier, I always make enough for a few dozen people anyway," Piper replied as she continued working. Chris, meanwhile, while they talked, started to get a little light headed. He swayed a little bit and Wyatt, who was next to him, caught him.

"Whoa, little brother," he said and everyone looked to them.

"Chris, what's wrong, are you okay?" Leo asked and they were all concerned.

"I'm fine," he said, a little angrily, as he pulled away Wyatt, "it's okay, I'm just gonna get some sleep, maybe I'm just tired." They were all worried and by the way he was acting, it troubled them all even more.

"Yeah, maybe you should," Piper said and he nodded to them all before he left. After he did leave, they were all very concerned and Piper, Phoebe and Leo shared a look that the other two didn't notice.

Chris walked out of the kitchen and as he was about to go upstairs, but he stopped in his tracks as three demons flamed in. There was only a moment of stand off before the firing began and Chris had to duck out of the way. The others heard the ruckus and ran out. These demons seemed smart enough to stay out of the line of fire and keep throwing energy or flame balls at them. As the battle went on, it seemed, again, Chris was the focus of their energy balls. Chris noticed this, but somehow, this only made him angry. So, instead of waiting to be hit by an energy ball, he took the initiative and went at them. Everyone tried to stop him, but he dodged a flame ball and then turned back to the demons with a very angry look on his face, a look that was very different from the Chris they knew.

"Stop," he said angrily and then when one of the demons threw an energy ball at him, they were all shocked to see that instead of hitting him, he caught it. They were all very shocked, as were the other demons. They didn't have the time to react before Chris sent the energy at the demon and he was vanquished. Then, somehow, Chris summoned another fireball and vanquished another demon. He then went after the last demon but when he threw the fireball it just grazed the demon who managed to shimmer away. After everything was silent, everyone got up and looked at Chris who turned around slowly.

"Chris?" Piper asked as she saw the look on his face. It started off very angry and then he seemed to slowly come to his senses and shook out the evil thoughts that were forming in his mind. As that looked faded, he slowly passed out and they all ran to him.

Back in the Underworld, the straggler demon appeared back to find Davion and Chasta waiting for him. He was panting and nursing his wound. Both of them didn't care that he was injured; they were just anxious for his answer.

"He's ready," the demon said and both Davion and Chasta smiled at each other.

They managed to get Chris up and over to the couch though he still hadn't woken up. They tried everything they could to wake him but nothing worked. They were just about to try a spell when they heard two pops and turned quickly around to see two demons standing there. The female that was there, once she saw them, grinned evilly.

"It's okay, we'll take it from here," she said and before any of them could react she said a few words and they all were blown backward and hit various things. Some of them were knocked out by the force in which they were thrown and the others were too injured to be able to get up quickly. Piper was one of the ones who was awake, but she couldn't get up. She watched as the woman went up to Chris while the other stayed where they had come in so he could stand guard. The woman went up to Chris and looked at him first before she waved her hand over him and said, very clearly a word Piper didn't understand.

"Awakisita," she said and almost immediately, Chris's eyes popped open, "welcome back." She said all of this and continued to smile but Chris didn't say anything as he got up. He just seemed to be in a daze and stone faced. The woman then seemed to size him up, looking him up and down.

"Well, was Zasta right, is he ready?" the man asked.

"Almost," she said, "just one thing left to do, and we should go to do it, time's running out."

"Agreed," the man said as they all seemed oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"You're not going anywhere," Piper said, finally getting to her feet, as did Wyatt and Paige who were the other ones awake. Phoebe was still unconscious and Paige was attending to her. Leo was unconscious too but he seemed to still be alive. The woman just turned to Piper.

"What, and you're going to do something, I don't think so," she said and right then, Piper tried to blast her but she seemed to have a force field. Wyatt even tried his own hand at it, but the field she had surrounding her was strong and even he couldn't get through it.

"Come now, you don't think that I'd come to the house of the Charmed Ones without back up, please, but now that I have what I want, we can go." She then put her hand on Chris's shoulder and they disappeared along with the other who had come with her. Piper tried to get at them but they were too fast and gone before she could.

Back in Chasta's lair, she slowly laid Chris down on an altar table and he closed his eyes. She then maneuvered herself over to the head of the table and activated a crystal on the far wall just beyond the head. The crystal glowed and then a light beam came out and began strobing around Chris's head while he lay there unconscious. Davion came up from behind her and stood there.

"So, what exactly does this crystal do?" he asked.

"Well, the first step, as you know, was done a long time ago by the Power of Three and now this crystal just finishes the job that was started."

"And how exactly does it do this?"

"Well, I made it from the darkest magick I could get my hands on, what it does is to wipe out any shred of humanity he still has left, I wouldn't want him afflicted when he vows to spend eternity with me," she said and Davion still didn't understand but he just simply nodded. From there, they both watched as the crystal did its work.

Meanwhile, back at the Manor, everyone had recovered and was up in the attic at the Book of Shadows. They found both the demons there, one was Davion a demonic soldier of fortune who worked for whatever upper level demon would have him and then there was Chasta an upper level demonic sorceress. She was a high priestess, teacher of all other dark priestesses and very powerful in her own right. The more they read about her, the more they realized they would need all their power to vanquish her. First, however, they had to get past her force field which they could with a Power of Three spell. The next thing they needed to do was find her which would be the tricky part because no one is said to know the location of her cloaked lair. Along with that, they also had the added problem of finding out what had happened to Chris before Chasta had come, with this new power he seemed to have.

"If I didn't know any better, that was mimicry," Phoebe said and all the adults looked really worried, while Wyatt just looked confused.

"Okay, so what, Chris got a new power, why do you all look so worried?" he asked.

"Because, that's not a witch power, or a whitelighter power, it's a demonic power, and at that, it's a demonic power we've seen before," Leo said and that got Wyatt thinking and wanting to know more.

"Okay, you're going to have to explain this to me because I'm a little confused," Wyatt replied and they all knew that they would have to tell him sooner or later. They would need his power if they had any chance to save Chris.

"It was years ago and like many times before, a demon attacked, but this one was more powerful than the normal demons that usually burst into the Manor," Piper began.

"It was a mimic demon, it could mimic our powers once they were used on him, it took all of us but we could hardly make a dent," Paige replied.

"It knew that it could take us on so it through all its power at us, I of course went to protect both of you who were there too but I was too slow and the demon threw a dart that nicked Chris in the arm, which after, I guess we managed to catch it off guard because it fled and after that we had the clean up to deal with," Piper explained.

"I managed to heal Chris but when we found out more about the demon, we knew we weren't done with the repercussions," Paige replied.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"The dart was made by the demon's own blood which is like a poison, he got sick and no manner of healing could save him, so we decided to find out about the demon that did this, we searched every book in Magic School until we found it, the demon was the only one left of its kind because the Source had them all killed because of their threat to him and because they could make those darts to kill any magical being and there was no cure for it that we knew of," Piper explained and so far Wyatt understood everything.

"Okay, what I got so far, Chris was sick with no hope for a cure and yet he's still alive now, what did you do?" Wyatt asked.

"There was no cure that we knew of, but we weren't going to give up, so we searched everywhere including under any demonic stone that we could, it took awhile but luckily, after torturing a few demons we found out that apparently there was a cure, the demon's blood, if diluted, was its own cure. The demon himself made the cures so that he could use them for leverage which we assumed he would against us. We didn't wait for him to make his demands; we never bowed to demons before and weren't going to start then, so with that knowledge, we set out to find him."

"We had a time table of course, Chris didn't have long and so we threw everything we could at the demon…."

(Flashback)

It took them awhile, but they found the mimic demon's lair and wasted no time in orbing there. He was there and when he saw them enter, he stood up quickly. They had their potions this time which he couldn't mimic and threw them at him. He did manage to dodge them but they were right there, ready for battle.

"You can't beat me, you know this, you do and your son dies and I know you don't want that," he said.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't be here if we hadn't planned ahead," Piper said and then she turned to Paige who motioned with her hand.

"Vials," she said and from wherever they were hidden, the vials with the cure orbed into her hand. The demon looked at what had just happened and he was completely shocked.

"What, how?" he asked.

"You should be careful who you tell your secrets to," Piper said and that shocked the demon more.

"What do you mean, I only told . . ." he began and then he looked completely angry, as if he had been betrayed. They, however, didn't care how he looked, they were just angry.

"This is for going after my son," Piper said angrily and she and everyone with a potion threw it at him, causing him to be vanquished. The last look he had on his face was hatred for them; at least they believed that it was directed at them.

(End Flashback)

"So, in short, we got the cure and gave it to Chris, he healed quickly and that was the last time we had to deal with this demon, or so we thought," Piper finished. Everyone took a few moments to either absorb that info or to remember it.

"Okay, but what does any of this have to do with Chasta and why does she want Chris alive, normal demons just want us all dead," Wyatt said.

"That is the first thing I'll ask her when we storm into her lair and save Chris," Piper said and they all agreed but there was still the problem of finding her lair they had to contend with.

Chasta walked around her lair very, very bored and waiting. Davion noticed her boredom and called her on it.

"How long?" he asked.

"Well, not long, but he won't be done by the time the Charmed Ones get here, to try and get him back," she said and that took him off guard.

"The Charmed Ones, they're coming here, well how would they find us?" he asked, knowing how impenetrable the lair was.

"Because I left them clues to follow," she said and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"When are they going to get here?" he asked and in reply, he exploded, to which she didn't seem surprised at all.

"Apparently now," she said as she looked past where Davion once stood to see the Charmed Ones and Wyatt standing behind there.

"Well, I see you all don't waste any time, it's a shame though, I happened to like that minion," she said and she seemed lax.

"Where's my brother," Wyatt demanded and he looked completely serious and angry to which she just smiled at.

"Resting, but don't worry, you'll see him soon," she said and right then, they tried to get past her force field, but it didn't work. She took that time to laugh out loud.

"You still don't get it do you, you can't beat me, I've planned everything so strategically that I think I even scared myself," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, you planned to wait until Chris was vulnerable and then made your move for him to take his power so you could use that power to kill us, yeah, we heard your plan from your loyalists at the bar," Piper said and they expected to see her be surprised but she didn't seem to flinch and that surprised them.

"Is that what you really think, and here I thought that after all these years you'd know when you're being played, dear ones, I was the one who made him vulnerable," she said and they all didn't know what to say, they were confused. It was Piper who seemed to put it all together first and she never felt so helpless in her life.

"Everything, everything that happened, the mimic demon, how all the information then and now seemed to fall into our laps, I knew it was too easy, you set everything up, the mimic demon, everyone at the bar, you set us up, why, just for Chris?" Piper asked and everything that had happened to them fell into place and they understood everything too. Their current understanding seemed to amuse Chasta very much.

"Well, you have to risk everything to get what you want and mine paid off really well," she said and just then she looked behind them, noticing something. They saw that she had noticed something and so they spun around and there was Chris. However, he looked sullen and nothing like himself. He looked evil, completely and he had no emotion in his eyes.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked but Chris didn't acknowledge him, instead, he waved his hand and threw them all away. After he did that, Chasta walked up to him slowly. Piper and the others were in pain but they managed to look up at the two of them.

"How do you like the new and improved Chris?" Chasta asked, looking very pleased with herself.

"What have you done to him?" Piper seethed.

"Like I said, he's new and improved, I hope you're impressed," she said, but Piper only got angrier. She and Wyatt slowly got up and instead of trying to get at them again, they tried appealing Chris.

"Chris, fight her," Piper pleaded but by the look on his face she could see that he was unfazed by her or her words. Chasta smiled at their attempts before she, herself turned to Chris.

"Chris, deal with them please," she said and almost immediately, Chris attacked. He went at them with single minded efficiency, attacking them all. They tried to defend themselves without hurting him but it was hard. He took advantage of that and managed to telekinetically throw everyone away except Wyatt. So, Wyatt and Chris stood facing one another.

"Chris, please, don't make me do this," Wyatt said but what he was looking at was no longer his brother. Chris again didn't waste any time to attack and this time Wyatt knew he had to fight back. As it was, as it always was, Wyatt was stronger and was able to hold his brother at bay. Chasta saw this to and knew that something would have to be done about it. When Wyatt managed to get Chris on the ground, he tried to restrain him. However, that kept him from seeing Chasta who threw an energy ball at him. He couldn't dodge it or block it because he was dealing with Chris. When she hit him, he was knocked a few feet away. Once he was off him, Chris got up and Chasta went to stand by him. Together, they both looked at those laying either unconscious or semi-conscious before Chasta looked to Chris.

"We should go," she said to him and he just seemed to stare at her in the same manner he stared at the others. As it was, Wyatt and the others were forced to watch as Chasta and Chris left and they could do nothing.

When they were all sufficiently recovered, they got back to the Manor to find out what to do about Chris. Piper got back and immediately went to the Book of Shadows followed by everyone else. Chris was apparently under some sort of spell and along with the blood, the hold Chasta had on him would be hard to break. However, they did not know how and that was what Piper was looking for in the Book of Shadows.

"We have to find something," Piper said in a huff as she furiously flipped through the book.

"Piper, you need to calm down and think about this calmly, we won't be able to save Chris if you go in there half cocked," Leo replied and Piper looked at him, knowing he was right which caused her to slow down. After taking a deep breath she looked to the others.

"Alright, I'm calm, now, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I actually have an idea about that," Wyatt replied and they all looked to him. Leave it to Wyatt to come up with the solution in the nick of time.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Well, from what you told me it was the demon's blood that initiated the process that Chasta used to gain control over Chris," Wyatt replied.

"Yeah and it is powerful stuff, it's practically overwriting his own and in thus affecting his mind but I'm sure she did some extra stuff to help but that seems to be the root source, why?" Leo replied.

"Well, I'm guessing if we strengthen his blood and then use the de-mystifying spell that ironically Chris and I created a few years ago, we can help his consciousness reemerge." As Wyatt explained, the rest of them thought about it more and more. As they did, they believed they could do it.

"It sounds like a plan to me, let's get started," Piper said and everyone nodded.

Chasta stood with Chris in her lair and wondered what to do next. Finally, after all her planning, she finally had him and she was satisfied. She knew the two of them could do amazing things together and she couldn't wait to do just that. But, she knew first that she would have to make their presence known to begin to rule the Underworld. In order to do that they would have to thin the ranks and Chasta knew exactly where to start.

"We got work to do, we should go," she said as she looked to Chris just before they both disappeared and reappeared in another part of the Underworld. There were a lot of demons there and they were startled by their appearance.

"Who are you?" one of the demons asked just as Chasta came forward.

"I hear you all are the ones to come to if one wants to get ahead in the Underworld," Chasta said and the demons smiled evilly at her.

"I don't know who told you we could help but as far as anyone else is concerned, we don't help anyone," one of the demons said.

"Yes, I'm sure you don't but you are the current leaders of the Underworld are you not?" Chasta asked.

Current and forever," another demon said to which Chasta grinned at.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said.

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" the first demon asked and instead of answering, Chasta turned to Chris.

"Chris, how about you show him what I mean," she said and without losing a beat, Chris attacked. The others were caught completely off guard and didn't have time to defend themselves. Chasta joined in and they had the demons handled in no time at all. When they were all gone, Chasta smiled happily.

"Well, Phase One complete," she said.

As it was, Phase Two of her plan was getting other demons to serve under her and Chris. Finding them wasn't hard and the more they found and showed their power to, the more they fell in line with them. They had a few dozen lower caste demons and so Chasta decided it was time to go after some upper level demons. They would be harder to convince to join them, but she knew that she and Chris could pull it off. So, that was what they were doing now but they wouldn't be alone forever. Chasta was currently facing a powerful upper level demon trying to get him to join them. After the short work they had given to his comrades, he was leaning towards yes.

"So, what do you say?" Chasta asked.

"Well, I don't know about him, but I say no," a voice said and Chasta spun around and saw the Charmed Ones, Leo and Wyatt standing there. Seeing them, she was anything but pleased.

"Come on, haven't we dealt with you already," she said, exasperated.

"Yeah, but we haven't dealt all of our cards," Piper replied.

"We've come to get our son back," Leo said and Chasta laughed.

"Haven't we been through this already, he's mine, get over it," Chasta replied.

"Don't bet on it," Phoebe said and then quickly before Chasta could react, Piper yelled out.

"Now!" she yelled and all in their own way, the sisters, Leo and Wyatt disappeared and reappeared all around. Phoebe, Paige and Leo reappeared behind certain demons that were there and vanquished them. Piper stayed where she was and distracted Chasta who saw what they were really up to. Wyatt was the key player; he reappeared behind Chris and grabbed him before he could react. Wyatt had a dagger in his hand so that when he grabbed Chris, he also grabbed his hand and cut it. He then managed to cut his own hand and clasp them together.

"My blood . . . your blood, Mom now!" Wyatt yelled and that was when Piper pulled out the de-mystifying spell and began to read. When she finished the glittering lights that had gathered in front of Piper speeded up and went straight at Wyatt and Chris. It circled them and later, Chris, who was struggling, stopped. As he did, his eyes seemed to go back to normal and he let out a groan. As he did, he went kind of weak in Wyatt's arms and Wyatt had to support him. After a moment, he slowly led him to the ground as he let go of him and looked him in the eye.

"Chris, are you okay?" he asked and Chris looked back at him.

"Oh man, I feel like I just went through the spin cycle, did you just cut me?" he asked and Wyatt laughed.

"Yeah, you're back," he said and then he looked to Piper who smiled back at her boys. Chasta however, was angrier than she had ever been.

"No! This can't be, I planned to long for this to happen now," she seethed and as she did, Chris and Wyatt got up and everyone could see how Chris stared at her. His eyes were filled with malice.

"You know what you need to do, find yourself another boyfriend," he said and then he glanced at the dagger that Wyatt had used that was lying on the ground. As he looked at it, he motioned towards it and it flung towards her telekinetically. It jabbed into her chest and she gasped, staring at him. Chris then turned towards Wyatt.

"If you'd do the honors," he said and Wyatt nodded. Both Chris and Wyatt had done this a million times. The dagger that was used was a special athame that they had both created. It was made by both of them together and so it had a combination of both their magicks. Now that it was in Chasta, she was immobilized so that Wyatt could get a clear shot.

"My pleasure," he said and as he did he rose up his arms and let an energy wave emanate from him. They all watched as right there, Chasta was vanquished in screams of agony. Once she was gone, the entire family could once again relax.

They all managed to get home safe and sound. The first thing Piper did, however, was to make sure Chris was okay.

"Mom, stop, I'm fine," he said as she continued to fuss over him.

"Okay, I just want to make sure you're okay, it was rough for you," she said.

"It was but really, I'm okay," he said and as they both looked at each other a mother, son glance went over them. Piper put her hand up to his cheek and rubbed it a little in comfort. She was obviously very glad that he was okay and so was everyone else.

"Anyway . . ." Chris began and they all looked to him, "besides me being okay, you have to give Chasta credit, she picked the right son to fall for." Once he said that, he looked at Wyatt slyly.

"Oh God," Wyatt said, exasperatedly as he tried to playfully hit him which he dodged, laughingly. As he dodged it, he started to make his way out and Wyatt followed him, both laughing as they did so. Piper and the others watched them go and she took a deep breath. All was right with the world again as far as she was concerned, so she was very, very happy.


End file.
